Kieran
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Kieran is one of the two personal guards of the First One, he used to be a demon hunter in the service of the Goddess Clan , he was also assigned to the protection one of the apostle of the godesses. * History * Abilities History Ouriel , along with Kieran , were among the few demon hunters roaming around Britannia, doing the goddesses' binding and accomplishing their will by fighitng the Demon Clan wherever they find them. Kieran and Ouriel were assigned to the protection of a reincarnation of a member of the Goddess Clan called Laura , which was a good friend of Elizabeth . Since the liberation of the Demon Clan by Hendrickson , both of the two demon hunters were wary about their mission and were very careful to move as discretly as possible by concealing as hard as they can their magic and by going as far as possible from where the Demon Clan was clashing against the Seven Deadly Sins , they managed to eventually get far enough to be out of reach of the demons , being relieved of the fact that Laura would be safe from now on. They were now heading to a village to buy some provisions to be able to continue their journey. They went through a forest to be able to move more safely than in a completely open road, however, the Demon Clan wasn't the only devil on the loose in Britannia ... and they were about to face this fact. While they were in the forest, the two demon hunters sensed a great evil lurking around them as soon as their were deep in it, it was as if some evil monsters were around them, only waiting for an opportunity to strike. Suddenly, they heard something approaching, by the sound of it, it was someone really heavy and he was far enough and slow enough to allow the group to flee by gaining enough distance. Ouriel told to his 2 comrades : " We need to go ! Right n- " ''', but suddenly a huge monster instantly near them sreaming : " Found you ! AHAH" , soon after those words , a huge hook was launched towards Laura 's direction , only to best deflected by Ouriel '''Expiation Sword. Kieran told to his comrade : " We need to get Laura out of here, he's aiming for her! We have to get out of the forest", Ouriel answered : " Go ahead as fast as you can, I'll gain you time by taking care of this one and join you soon !". The huge monster, who was in reality Barg , screamed :' " I won't let you go away !" 'Barg was about to shot another hook in the direction of Ouriel 's comrades, but the latter instantly disabled him from doing so by using his Purging Flames 'to create a wall of fire just behind them so Barg couldn't reach them. While Kieran was fleeing with Laura ,Ouriel used his flames to permanently immolate Barg. Ouriel : '" Now die painfully for your crimes , monster." Barg : " hehehehe.... AHAHAH, you really think that burning me will allow you to put me down instantly?! Pain is nothing for us undeads! Now let's fight ! " ' In fact, the burning Barg, in spite of the fact that he was brightly burning , continue to fight as if it was nothing and rushed towards Ouriel screaming '" I'll dismember you !". '''Ouriel took a defensive stance and aimed to end it once for all. Barg, at the last moment of his charge, teleported behind Ouriel who was on a defensive stance , and emitted a '''Corrupted Fog from his body, which weakened Ouriel who inhaled some of it before being able to hold his breath. The fight between those two continued. Meanwhile, Kieran and Laura managed to get out of the forest... Kieran : "Finally Lady Laura, we managed to get out of reach from this monster" Laura : "But what about Ouriel ? Do you really think he'll be alright?!" Kieran : "Don't worry , him and I have been training all our lives to do our duty, we won't fail to protect you and we'll stay alive until our task is com- WATCH OUT!" A blurred shaped rushed towards them at high speed, trying to cut down Laura, but Kieran parried the attack but it was close. The blurred shape stopped moving and was now clearly visible, it was a smiling Hybris who was facing them. KKieran : "Argh another one of them ! " Ouriel noticed the other evil presence. Ouriel : "They were noticed , I have to get to them!" ''' Creating wings of fire with his magic, Ouriel pushed Barg with a fire shockwave and was about to fly out of the forest to join them. Barg : "You won't go anywhere, since you hindered me from killing them , I won't allow you to join them either! YOU'RE MARKED ! "' Ouriel felt the mark of evil on his body, it was Barg 's '''Mark of the Devourer ', when Ouriel uriel took his flight , Barg shot his hook enchanted by the ' Enchantment : Unholy Blaze '''in the direction of Ouriel , the latter flied with high speed in order to avoid the hook but the latter followed him wherever he went and was coming faster than he could manage to, the hook ended up attached to his foot, Barg pulled back the hook , stopping Ouriel from flying to his comrades and burning him. Barg :'"'''Look ! Both of us are now burning, pretty funny right?!" Frustrated from not being able to join his comrades, Ouriel used his Purgatory Havoc to be able to help them even if he wasn't here by making his magic emerge from several places around the area. He had now no choice but to kill Barg if he wanted to join his comrades. Kieran, who was fighting Hybris hardly kept up with his might and speed and felt weaker each ime he was stricken because of Hybris ' blades power. The latter was clearly enjoying the fight and his smiler looked madder than before. Kieran needed en opening, and Ouriel's power created by a great luck an emerging column of flames in Hybris ' location. Kieran took this opportunity to use his Dark Radiance in order to blind Hybris and it worked , the latter couldn't see anymore, Kieran then used his Paradoxical Prison to end this for good. Kieran : " Now that this one's done for , we need to get to Ouriel's side , I sense that he's in troub" Kieran didn't got the time to finish his sentence that a monstruous scream and magic power emanated from the prison, a bright red aura was surrounding the latter and broke under Hybris 's Rage '''which immunised him against all forms of magic once activated. Laura began to be frightened by looking at the situation , where both of his comrades were having trouble dealing with the two Shadows of the Apocalypse. Because of that fear to loose the ones she cherish, her goddess powers acitvated and used her Ark to heal Kieran, she was about to go by Ouriel 's side to do the same but she didn't needed to. Ouriel , who was clashing with barg , has been thrown away near his comrades by Barg , being bloddied and severly burnt by the permanent burning of the unholy blaze. Barg : " What a weak piece of meat..."' Laura : '"Ouriel !"' Laura dissipated the burning with her powers and healed Ouriel , both of the demon hunters were ready to fight once more. It was now the three of them against Hybris and Barg . Barg : '" Well , I guess that with the apostle who awoke her powers , it'll be harder than expected..."' Suddenly, a portal appeared behind the two shadows, it was Ralta coming through the '''Gate of Oblivion.' Ralta :' "My my... do you guys have trouble dealing with them? The Lord sent me here to help you since he saw through his sight that you guys were having trouble."' Barg :" Well , at least it'll be balanced now!" Ralta :"I'll take care of the goddess, you guys killed the other two protecting her." Ouriel and Kieran knew that this one was as strong as ther other two, they couldn't risk to involve Laura in such a dangerous fight , the risk was too great. Ouriel and Kieran :" Lady Laura , you must flee, they're after you , we'll block them here." Ralta :' " Oh no , she won't go anywhere!" ' Ralta activated his Weakening Aura while cursing Laura with the Curse of Pain , putting the apostle down while she was screaming from the intense pain she felt. Ouriel and Kieran , who were rushing towards her to help her, where quickly stopped and put down by Barg and Hybris , whose powers were increased by the empowering effect of Ralta Weakening Aura on the undead. Ralta : " Now that they're incapacitated, let's bring her to Him, we'll soonly know the weak point of the Goddess Clan now. " Barg : " Can I eat the other two then ?!" Ralta : " No , they were her bodyguards right, they were really a pain to deal with and I think that they would do great by continuing their lives as bodyguards but for our Lord , let's bring them with us too , it'll be a supplementary surprise for the Lord" Ralta opened another Gate of the Oblivion to bring their 3 prisoners to the First One , Barg carried the demon hunters while Hybris carried Laura. Once brought before the Lord of the undead, the demon hunters were killed and and brought back to life by the First One 's powers, now serving as his puppets , the two demon hunters became his personal bodyguards. Meanwhile, the terrified goddess has been killed and her corpse has been studied throuroughly before being resurrected by force by the First One's powers. Abilities 'Black Light : '''Kieran can generate a manipulate a black light which is a result of the combination of demonic powers of darkness with the godesses' light. As a result, this black light is more lethal against both demons and godesses. Any contact from those 2 species with this light makes them blind for a long while as well as severely hurting them by being annihilated by both powers of light and darkness. - '''Black Light Ray : '''By aiming everything in front of him with his sword , Kieran can sens a huge ray of black light which reduces to ashes everything in sight with the shadow burn. ' -''' '''Dark Radiance : '''Kieran can use his powers to permanently emit a dark light out of his body , damaging nearby ennemies overtime because of the shadowburn as well as blinding them. - '''Paradoxical prison : '''Kieran can imprison enemies in a huge sphere of darkness and light, where the dark powers of the demons and the light powers of the godesses are dense that the ennemies take heavy damage as well as having their 5 senses disabled. Category:Undeads Clan Category:Characters Category:Undead